Te amo
by Monika Pananini Weismann
Summary: Italia e Inglaterra están en casa de este ultimo, ¿Quien sabe que tantas verdades pueden decirse a causa de esas acciones? [Fail Sumarry, Fail Title xD] 2p!EngIta, pasen y lean el crack!


_**[Bleh, hace mucho que no publico nada en …¡pero fue por una buena causa! Y la causa es esta :3, hago rol con 2p!Itaila y una amiga con 2p!Inglaterra…oh pero que hermoso se nos da hacer rol XD y pues~ hacemos EngIta 2p! * U * es es es divino~ pero bueno, este pair crack que alguna vez odie ahora lo amo~ * u * pero bueno…no se, algo más, ah si, los otros fics los voy a dejar para después, por los que estarán mucho tiempo sin continuación xP]**_

**DISCLAMER:**_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia nació en un momento que se me hizo muy lindo el rol (ahora es mucho más hermoso) y las actitudes…muy OCC pero todos son así por solo ser oficial art ¬¬**_

* * *

Era un día común y corriente, Inglaterra hacía cupcakes con esa enorme sonrisa suya mientras su amigo escuchaba música desde su iPod con sus inseparables audífonos.

-Italia~ los cupcakes estarán pronto~- Pero el ítalo no respondió, supuso que el volumen estaba alto, por lo que fue hasta donde estaba, le quitó un audífono y le susurró tiernamente al oído lo dicho anteriormente.

-¡I-I-INGLATERRA! N-No llegues a-a-así, me asustaste- Se levantó de golpe del sillón mientras su rostro se teñía de un fuerte rojo por la ira y por el acto que había hecho el ingles.

-¿Eh~? Pero es que quería decírtelo~-

-¡P-Pero de otra maldita manera!-

-¿Estas bien? Estas muy rojo, seguro tu frente a de estar ardiendo- Se acercó a donde estaba Italia y pegó su frente con la del otro, haciendo que este se sonrojara mucho más de lo que estaba.

-I-Inglat-terra…a-apártate -

-Oye Ita, Ita~- Se separó de Italia, sonrojado –Dime ¿Quieres té o café?-

-Y-Yo…té, creo-

-Ya veo~ entonces prepararé algo de té- Y se fue a la cocina, dejando al sonrojado italiano solo

-Tsk, esto cada vez está peor…mejor trataré de distraerme con algo- Miró a los lados buscando algo para distraerse y sus únicas opciones eran la televisión inglesa, la vista inglesa y libros…ingleses, optó por leer un libro, leer no le hacía daño y si encontraba la Santa Biblia estaba mejor, mas no lo encontró.

-Ah… ¿no hay algo bueno? ...Supongo que leeré cualquiera- Tomó el libro que estaba más cercano de el, fue hacia el sillón y comenzó su "interesante" lectura.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra en la cocina estaba muy sonrojado pensando en sus acciones. No lo podía creer, estuvo tan cerca del rostro de Italia, de sus lindos ojos rosados casi rojos y de sus incitantes labios…

-¿! P-Pero que estoy pensando!?-Se sobresaltó y casi, por unos milímetros, le caía agua hirviendo a la cara ya que tenía en mano la hervidora de agua. Nervioso, sonrojado y algo asustado por aquellos pensamientos terminó la labor de hacer el té.

No podía más que pensar en ello, y tenía que aceptarlo, quería besar a Italia, aunque fuera un pequeño rose, el solo quería saborear esos exquisitos labios italianos.

Los cupcakes que, solo por su amigo, cocinó sin sus ingredientes secretos ya estaban listos, los sacó cuidadosamente del horno y por consiguiente llamó al italiano, pero otra vez no respondió.

-¿I-Italia?- Fue otra vez a donde estaba el de obres rosadas rojizas, pero se sorprendió, estaba leyendo el libro que hacía mucho había dejado.

-Ah, Inglaterra, perdón si te molesta el que lea un libro de tu estante-

-Eh n-no te preocupes, no hay ningún problema-

-¿Y, que pasa?-

-Ah… ¡ah! Ci-Cierto, el té y los cupcakes están listos sweetie~-

-Por fin~ moría de hambre-

-Haha ¿quieres comer aquí o en el comedor?-

-Donde sea, en el comedor o aquí, lo único que quiero es comer un poco antes de irme a casa y soportar a mio fratello idiota-

-¿Así que ya te vas a ir?- Hizo un pequeño puchero, realmente quería más de su compañía ya que la junta mundial que había sido en su casa le había aburrido por que Francia y Estados Unidos no le prestaban atención, mucho más Francia, lo ignoró por completo.

-Si, por que también Alemania me quiere decir algo, ah~ no puedo siquiera creer que quiera hablar conmigo sin la necesidad de gritarme~- Ah, su tema de siempre: Alemania. Lo sacaba de quicio.

-Uh…Alemania…-

-Bien, ¿no iremos a comer?-

-¿Eh? A-Ah, yeah, sorry – Los dos fueron al comedor, donde estaban los cupcakes y el té ya servidos.

Pasaron conversando tranquilamente sobre temas sin importancia, los cupcakes eran deliciosos y el té no era tan dulce para Italia. Todo fue muy divertido, incluso el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensaban por lo que el castaño tuvo que quedarse a dormir.

-Italia, ¿estas seguro de querer dormir en el sillón?-

-Sí, cuando voy con Japón duermo en el suelo, así que dormir en el sillón es mejor-

-Ya veo~ está bien entonces-

-Ah, Inglaterra, ¿podrías prestarme tu libro otra vez?-

-¿Uh? Ah~ por supuesto~- Inglaterra tomó el libro pero se calló, abriéndose en una página que le había sorprendido

-¿Pasa algo?-

-N-No…jeje- Tomó el libro de nuevo y leyó esa frase que le pareció triste-… "Las personas que más sonríen son las que más han sufrido en la vida…" mira, se parece a…mi vida- No se dio cuenta cuando el italiano se levantó del sillón y fue a abrazarlo

-Sí, tu sufriste antes, sufriste mucho, pero…ahora, ahora tu vida es diferente, ya no estás solo…me tienes a mi aunque no lo creas…así que no te pongas triste, si no voy a tratar de hacerte feliz-

-Entonces inténtalo…me eh deprimido un poco –

Sin más, Italia besó tiernamente los labios de Inglaterra, el beso fue duradero, más fue algo pequeño. Al separarse los dos fuertemente sonrojados y nerviosos se miraron con miedo

-I-Italia…- Cerró sus ojos, esperando que le dijera alguna broma, pero en cambio a eso

-L-Lo siento, yo…b-buonanotte- Y se recostó en el sillón, quedando dando la espalda al ingles

-N-No! Im sorry, really…sorry…-

-N-No fue tu culpa…f-fue mía-

-Pe-Pero-

-Calla y ve a dormir, perdón por molestarte con eso, espero y Francia no se moleste conmigo y me quite más pinturas el desgraciado-

Francia, oh si, lo había "dejado" atrás, aunque aun seguía queriéndolo, quería mucho más a Italia del Norte, de alguna manera había caído enamorado de él, inclusive sin darse cuenta de ello.

-Fra-Francia…el ya no…Hey! Italy-

-¿Che cossa?-

-¿Po-Por que no duer…rmes en mi cama…?- Se dio cuenta, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, que tierno se veía, se veía tan inocente a pesar de que es todo un pervertido

-Y-Yo no podría dormir en tu cama, y-yo…-

-Anda~ vamos~ será divertido. Podemos hacer cosas juntos en la noche y-

Aunque ese comentario fue inocente, se lo tomó muy sugerente, el italiano norteño se exaltó.

-¿¡C-COMO QUE COSAS!?-

-¿Eh?- Se dio cuenta de su comentario, analizó la pregunta del otro, se sonrojó y su cerebro por unos segundos tenía un orgasmo por la imagen que tuvo por unos momentos –L-Lo que t-tu quieras, Italy-

-¿Lo que quiera, enserio?-

-S-Si…-

-E-Entonces…me quedaré aquí-

-¿Eh? No seas malo~ vamos a dormir juntos~-

-No, sabes, si con Alemania no me controlo y en las noches lo manoseo, no me imagino lo que no haré contigo-

-Hazme lo que sea- Lo dijo con un tono auditorio, así como el que usaba Alemania para tratar de callar a las demás naciones

-¿E-Eh?-

-¡Ha-Hazme lo que sea! No me impo-orta…-

-Inghilterra...-

-Bésame, hazme tuyo, lo que sea, lo que sea, hazlo…-

-O-Oye, no sabes ni que dices cierto, mejor duerme que la azúcar te hace mucho daño, seguro si le pusiste a uno de tus cupcakes algo-

-¡Se lo que digo! Lo se muy bien…-

-… ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?-

-Por que yo…yo…- Se sonrojó, varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, Italia se asusto y lo abrazó protectoramente

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy raro todo el día, ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Italy, I love you-

Italia se quedó en shock, sabia algo de ingles por que los grandes insultos del vegetariano de América eran demasiado fáciles de entender, pero eso lo había entendido bien, no era ningún improperio, no era nada malo, le dijo que lo amaba "Italia, te amo" ¿Cierto? ¿Realmente Inglaterra lo amaba? ¿Era cierto eso?

-Lo sabía- El oji azul se separó del abrazó, limpiándose las lagrimas caminó hacia la puerta para irse –Me odias ahora ¿verdad? Ya que tu amas a Alemania, lo amas más que a nada…jeje, que iluso fui al creer que tendría una oportunidad contigo, ese beso fue solo para que me quedara callado, solo fue para eso…-

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-

-… ¿que?-

-Te equivocas- Lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, tratando de hacer que no escapara de ninguna manera –Yo no te odio, ¿Cómo te iba a odiar? Si tu eres genial, divertido, eres interesante y muy dulce…aunque seas un psicópata…yo te quiero…yo no amo a Alemania, a mi solo me interesa su cuerpo, o eso se podría decir, pero…yo no lo amo…-

-¿Entonces a quien amas?-

-Inghilterra, ti amo…ti amo tanto…- Le dio la vuelta para que estuvieran de frente, los dos estaban llorando, pero aun así se besaron tiernamente. El maquillaje que tapaba un poco las pecas se corrió, así que cuando terminaron de besarse trató de huir para que no lo viera.

-Y-Yo…t-tengo a-algo que hacer-

-Te ves muy lindo, tus pecas son hermosas-

-¿E-Eh? ¿So-Son hermosas?-

-Si- Le besó las pecas tiernamente, el ingles con un fuerte sonrojo se abrazó al cuerpo del italiano

-I-Italia…-

-Bien-Acercó su rostro al oído del otro, susurrándole seductoramente un "vallamos a dormir"

Los dos amándose, entregándose el uno al otro con eterna pasión y cariño, esa noche firmaron un tratado, donde su cuerpo le pertenecía al otro, y así nadie les daría el derecho de poseerlos. Los gemidos nunca fueron callados, los gritos cargados de dolor y placer tampoco, solo estaban ellos dos amándose, amándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al día siguiente Italia tuvo que irse, ya que las oleadas de mensajes de su hermano mayor le estaban hartando. Se despidieron en el aeropuerto, donde se besaron tierna pero pasionalmente.

-Te veré después, mio amore-

-Espero y sea pronto sweetie, no soportaré no estar tanto tiempo sin ti-

-Soportaste mucho sin mi, no digas que no-

-Ok~ pero te voy a extrañar-

-Igual yo…te extrañaré demasiado-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

* * *

_**¡EXTRA!**_

-¡Ahh! I-Italia, a-allí no please-

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?-

-¡AAHH! The-There p-please…mo-more!-

-Te daré todo lo que quieras, así que tranquilízate-

-Ahh!-

-¿Te duele?-

-N-No, pue-puedo soportarlo…-

-Entonces, voy a meterlo-

-Solo t-ten cuidado love-

-Tendré mucho cuidado-

-AAHH! N-No parecía, pe-pero está muy grande-

-¿Eh? Estas di-diciendo que no se veía que te causaría algo de dolor-

-Y-Yo n- AHH! N-NO ENTRES DE GOLPE-

-Eso te mereces amore-

-I-It's hurts-

-S-Scusa, me dejé llevar, pero por si no t-te diste cuenta, a-arañaste toda mi espalda-

-So-Sorry!-

-No hay problema, ¿Puedo moverme ya?-

-C-Como quieras…-

-Entonces…allá voy…-

-Ahhh~ s-sweetie-

-Intenta mover tus caderas también-

-O-Ok…A-Ahh, I-Italia, n-no me toques así mi-mientras estas dentro y a-así de rá-rápido-

-Ahh y-yo quiero darte placer-

-Ahh!-

-Ahh, e-esto es demasiado genial-

-S-Si, s-si qu-que lo es AHH! I-ITALY, T-THERE! MO-MORE!-

-S-Si ahh-

-N-No puedo m-más!-

-So-Solo un poco ghh, i-iré más lento a-aunque ta-tampoco puedo m-más-

-I-Italy, ple-please cum inside-

-I-Inghilterra ahh-

-I-Italy, ITALY!-

-AHHH!-

Los dos jadeaban intensamente, Italia se corrió dentro de Inglaterra como pidió e Inglaterra en la mano y abdomen del italiano. Esa noche nunca se podría olvidar, fue la primera vez de los dos, fue la primera vez que ellos lo hicieron juntos, y eso, solo era el inicio de su retorcido amor.

* * *

_**Yay~ lo terminé! xD el extra es como un imaginen ustedes ¬¬ yo quería poner detalles y todo~ pero~ me dio sueño (lo acabé a las 12:00 am) Nyanyanya~ pronto haré más, muchos proyectos nacerán ahora con el rol de la pagina (Oww que está bien lindis)**_

_**Ah, cierto, la pagina es "Por que con hetalia la historia es más divertida" :3 Nya~ bueno**_

_**Eso es todo~ byebye~ **__** y por cierto, no olviden esto: Aun cuando más crack sea la pareja, puede salir algo muy bonito (Aunque odio el AllxAlemania xD y el AllxInglaterra, los odio mucho D: xD)**_


End file.
